


The Double Date

by Undercovermcdfan



Series: hatchmarks universe [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Accidental cockblock Travis, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, implied sexual relationship, plotting and hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovermcdfan/pseuds/Undercovermcdfan
Summary: with plotting from mutual friends, a double date is attempted to fix Laurance and Vylad's relationship.an afterdate flirting feat. lucky couple.prior reading: hatchmarks; dashes and tallies





	1. Tics and Tacs

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say in a/n beside please read, review and leave a kudos!

“So… do you have any plans on Valentines night tomorrow?”

Laurance glared at him from over the top of his glasses, setting down the reports he all but dumped onto his boss’s desk; Laurance and lack of sleep went hand in hand—the past few weeks haven’t been the kindest to him after all. But Travis grinned, arms crossed and legs crossed as he leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Laurance sighed. “I thought everything’s going well with Katelyn?”

“Oh, everything is—but this isn’t about me. Well, not completely,” Travis said, his grin widens at the interest he caught as Laurance set down his pen and leaned back in his own chair. “I know you been having… um,  _trouble_  with contacting Vylad— “

“Well trouble is putting it lightly,” Laurance cut in, dejectedly.

Travis nodded in sympathy, but it didn’t ease his excitement, “He’s back. And going be sticking around for a while, from what Katelyn tells me. Meaning he’ll be here on Valentines.” _I have his complete attention._  “We ended up booking dinner on that night as a double date… but some things to happened, yadda yadda and Katelyn decided to invite Vylad last minute. Since it would be cruel to third-wheel him, I was wondering…”

Despite the fact Laurance obviously wanted to say yes, he hesitated and fiddled with the pen in his hands as he took a moment to ponder the offer. “I know… you know of our situation.”

“I do.”

“And I know why you offered this opportunity to me, Travis.”

Travis hummed, “I still owe you, after what you did for me.”

Laurance’s eyes soften, a small smile appeared, “I guess you do. Alright, I’ll accept—but you have to tell Vylad and if he doesn’t want me to be there, I won’t go.”

Travis rolled his eyes, scoffing, “You silly—why wouldn’t he want you there? Didn’t he almost kiss you?”  
Laurance glanced away, continue to fidget the pen in his hands. “Well, I wasn’t exactly sober, and… I sort of initiated it.”

“Dude, a response is a response! Don’t worry,” Travis leaned forward, tapping his boss’s desk and Laurance’s eyes met with his, “wear something nice, meet us around 8 p.m. at  _Le Petit Chaton_ and… actually would bringing him flowers be too much?”

Laurance mirrored his thoughtful expression, tapping his pen against his chin, “Maybe? It is a date after all.”

“Well, better safe than sorry? The worst he could do is toss them out… I mean, unless he’s allergic to them.”

“Is he?”

“Why would I know, he’s  _your_  soulmate!”

“Just because he is, doesn’t mean I know every tiny detail about him—I told you before, he’s like a ghost on social media,” Laurance said with his hands raised, adding a little desperately, “And I would ask Garroth… if he wasn’t my  _ex_. We’re cool but… you know.”

Travis laughed. “Oh wow, you’re  _fucked_.”

“Watch it. You’re still on the clock, and I’m still your boss.”

Travis waved his hand dismissively, smirking, “But I’m also your favorite and you said you like honesty!”

There’s a pause. Then both started to laugh, Laurance shaking his head as he pushed up his glasses. “You’re cocky when it doesn’t count. Be careful with that, Travis.” he said, skimming the report that sat on top of the pile. Travis shrugged, standing up but before he could make his exit, Laurance called out for his name one last time.

“I… If we’re going through with this, and Vylad gives the okay… I have one more condition, Travis.”

* * *

Katelyn watched him judiciously, a brow raised and repressing the urge to smirk.

Vylad sighed, staring at the coffee cup Katelyn slid over to him. “I don’t mind,” he said carefully, pausing as he gathered his thoughts, “I guess I take this as a chance.”

“To get his number?”

Vylad’s gaze immediately darted at her, flustering. “ _No._  I… already have his. He left his number behind… after that night,” he mumbled as he trailed off, before clearing his throat, and continued, “I meant a chance as in…. apologizing. It wasn’t appropriate what I did.”

“You mean,  _nearly_  did.” Katelyn corrected him. He glared at her and she chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. “Hey, an almost kiss isn’t a kiss. I’m being factual.”

“Why do you do this?” he sighed, shaking his head but now smiling as well, “Did you invite me out for coffee just to tease me?”

“Partly yes, but…” Katelyn glanced away, looking around the empty café shop before leaning closer, “Remember when I said after the dinner, we’d probably go ice skating at the park?”

Vylad immediately looks worried. “Are we not?”

“I had… a rather long discussion with Travis. Because he settled for my idea to go to Kawaii-chan’s restaurant… I ended up agreeing he could choose the second place we’ll go.”

“Oh,” Vylad’s shoulder lower, his frown only grew.

“He was able to get us a VIP room in…. the Club of Hearts. They’re having a rather nice special there— soulmates get in for free, and I heard getting a room is pretty expensive, but he has a connection and Laurance seemed for it….”

Vylad’s hands tightened around his drink, staring at it now. He was thinking.

“I know, it’s sudden and if you’re feeling… not into it, that’s fine.”

He shook his head, taking a swig of his coffee before looking her in the eyes. “I guess. I could try going to… this club.”  _You obviously want to go because wanted to go, huh._ “Though I’m surprised you agreed—I thought you didn’t like that sort of thing?”

Katelyn shrugged, “Travis… can be convincing when he wants to be. And he wouldn’t let up going to this club.”

Vylad stared.

“You met him. He can be dorky but when he’s committed, he’s committed.”

He continued to stare, his eyes narrowing.

“Look— actually,  _no¸_ don’t. I’m the judgmental one, so stop that staring.”

Vylad rolled his eyes good-naturedly, taking another sip of his coffee, “Fine. But it doesn’t stop me from thinking you gone really soft really fast for this guy.”

She blushed, mumbling under her breath but Vylad still caught it: “ _Well he’s my soulmate after all._ ”

* * *

Laurance supposed being ten, fifteen… forty minutes early wasn’t  _so_  bad. Kawaii-chan came around every now and again, making small talk and asking if he’d like a head start with looking at the menu. She played right into curiosity’s hand, though, because her eyes belied her  _actual_ questions.

The flowers, picked carefully and bright, tied in a white ribbon; well pressed and put together suit, slim fit and black; his hair, doted on and fretted over hours before by Cadenza, pulled away from his face and into a neat bun. She talked about Dante’s party, batting at his shoulder as he mused out loud how fate was still had her chasing after him; the two weren’t soulmates, Dante did admit he loved her back. Yet… he still avoided her like the plague and Kawaii-chan was too stubborn to acknowledge the hint. But then again, the kindest always were the scariest and she, as long as he knew her, was the type of person who preferred honesty over cowardice.

Eventually, she bit the bullet. “Who’s the lucky person?”

Laurance smiled, glancing away from Travis’s  ** _Almost there. See you in 5._**  text. “Well… I’m with Travis and Katelyn tonight,” he propped his chin up and catching her interest, “They needed another couple for their double date… and while we’re not a couple, I agreed to come.”

“And the mystery person is…”

“He’s a Ro’meave.” A scandalous gasp. Kawaii-chan grinned mischievously. Laurance smiled right back, “It’s not Garroth. It’s Vylad. You do know him, right?”

“Of course, Some of the photographs you see on the wall—I commissioned him for them!” she paused, her eyes growing wide as she ducked closer, “So  _wait_ , you’re dating  _him?_  Laurance! What’s with you and dating your rival company’s sons?”

He laughed, and she laughed as well. “It isn’t my fault two out of three are my type. But…” he softens, his smile becoming the same, “Vylad is special. We aren’t dating…”

“Yet.” She supplied with another laugh. He nodded, shrugging, “Here’s to hoping it works out?”

“I’ll be rooting for you, my friend.”

“Thank you, KC. I appreciate it,” Laurance paused, glancing at the flowers and her gaze followed. “Um, small question— “

“Don’t worry. He isn’t allergic.”

He brightens, “Thank you.”

Kawaii-chan left to his thoughts, but it wasn’t for long—when she returns, she was escorting his dinner mates for the evening. Katelyn, dressed in prettily in a simple but elegant short dress, and arms around Travis, white curls smoothed back and dressed in a suit as well, though his jacket of it rested on his other arm instead; two settled at the table beside him, excited and warm greetings from Travis while more polite and quieter hello from Katelyn, both who he got up to shake hands with and giving his own friendly, “Hello” and “thank you for inviting me.”

Vylad steps out from behind Kawaii-chan and he’s… just like Laurance remembered him from that night. Though instead of a hoodie and jeans, the man cleaned up nicely, sporting a thin, green scarf tucked under his blazer. He stuck out his hand, giving a shaky but polite smile as their eyes meet—which he took happily, trying to ease off from his eagerness. “It’s good to see you again,” Vylad said, and Laurance warmly agreed.

He knew Travis was watching them, and so did Kawaii-chan and Katelyn—Vylad looked relieved to get the handshake over with, his cheeks slightly red but Laurance dismissed it for the nippy weather outside.

“I got these for you,” Laurance said, offering flowers he brought.

Travis whispered, “ _Oh. I should’ve brought flowers too.”_

 _“It’s okay,”_ Katelyn whispered to him, “ _I like you despite being flowerless.”_

They, overhearing the conversation, all laughed and Vylad hugged the flowers close, his smile genuine. “These are nice. Thank you.”

 _So far, so good._  Laurance, placing a hand on Vylad’s back, led him to their table.  _Hopefully everything goes this well_.

* * *

Katelyn… was being difficult.

No, not that. She was being reasonable, given the fact she didn’t know  _why_  he wanted to part from the other couple—from calling ahead and asking they be put on separate tables to putting subtle suggestions that maybe she wouldn’t want to go to club, after their dinner finished, maybe they should leave early?

But she wouldn’t budge.

Every time he brought of a reason of ‘Hey, they’re getting along! Maybe they should leave them alone and spend the rest of the night separately?’, she shot it down, glancing at him suspiciously over her champagne.

The two couples mingled in conversation, and the atmosphere was easy going. True, he spent a lot of the dinner glancing over at Laurance and Vylad curiously—the two, despite their apparent bumpy night that happened a couple of months ago, fell into conversation very easily. Laurance and Vylad were a little awkward, sure, but the awkwardness was insignificant compared to laughter, bright smiles and stolen glances the two had.

Their conversations would drift from all being included to Laurance and Vylad eventually running off into their own tangent, allowing Travis to get to work on Operation Love Birds (Laurance hated the title, but Zenix and Sasha gave their approval).

Yet Katelyn… she voiced her concerns over the two. They didn’t speak about it out loud, rather texting back and forth between bites.

> **_BB Katie:_ ** _No. I’m not abandoning Vylad._
> 
> **_Sunny T:_ ** _We rn’t!!! Plus Laurance is a good guy._
> 
> **_BB Katie:_** _Ik. But it seems scummy if we just_ left _after promising to hang out_
> 
> **_Sunny T:_ ** _I kno I kno. Fine._
> 
> **_Sunny T:_ ** _What if we leave while at the club tho_
> 
> **_BB Katie:_ ** _ >:I Not funny._

He sighed, shaking his head as he looked up. Katelyn glanced over Laurance Vylad, and Travis did as well; the two shyly staring at their plates, Vylad fiddling with his food and Laurance eyeing his drink. Then he glanced at Katelyn.

Leaving them alone, like Laurance asked of him, might’ve been harder than expected.

* * *

The Club was classier than Katelyn and Vylad were expecting. Bright, pulsing colors was there and the bouncer was an intimidating force but…

Inside, it was nicely decorated. Sure, the abundance of valentine’s themed decorations lessens the stylishness of the place, it gave an impressive vibe. Vylad walked beside her, both taking in the place as they followed Travis and Laurance to where their supposed VIP room was at.

They settled in the room, plush seats and the soft light illuminating the room did little combat the dimness of the place. The music was alright, not really his taste at the moment but if he been the sort, he could see himself dancing to it.

He sat beside Laurance, and Katelyn sat beside him, Travis taking up the space opposite to Laurance.

Drinks came soon after, as well an order of fried, finger food— “ _Look_ , my metabolism is high and it’d be a crime if I didn’t try something.” Katelyn admonished him but soon, between her sips of her colorful drink, she took some of his ordered food.

They chatted, like how they did the restaurant; easy going and comfortable, but things couldn’t stay this way.

A slightly buzzed Travis announced he wanted to try dancing. And Katelyn agreed, with a shrug; the two walked out, hand in hand, the door closing behind them and….

Laurance spoke first, breaking the short-lived silence. “Hey Vylad…” he started, setting down his drink, “I’m… really happy you came tonight.”

Vylad glanced at his lap, nodding. “I’m happy I… came too. And that you’re here.”

There’s some shifting, Laurance was getting closer—maybe he couldn’t hear him well? Even though the room did a lot to cancel out noise, the rhythmic beating of the music made the quiet not completely quiet and maybe his voice was too soft, unable to be heard over it.

But… the wistful side of him wondered if Laurance was getting close for the sake of it.

Maybe he was. When he looked up, Laurance was quite closer and… subconsciously, Vylad’s eyes took a moment to study his face in the lowlight. The jacket was gone, so was the tie—the room was rather warm and the club atmosphere called for an easy-going look. But Laurance must’ve knew what he was doing with the undone buttons of the top of his dress shirt. Vylad firmly kept his scarf on, even if it left him feeling a little hot—he felt he  _had_ to hide his white mark.

Laurance’s eyes dart to his mouth for a moment. Vylad froze. Laurance froze, realizing what he done and Vylad noticed.

“Oh— _oh Irene_ , I’m sorry. I’m…” He leaned away, and Vylad felt his cheeks flush, his hands balled up. What he said next, though, surprised Vylad. An apology. Startling him to look up, blues meeting greens, Laurance gave one.

Not just for the awkward moment they shared, but for… the almost kiss that happened forever ago.

But Vylad’s eyes widen when Laurance said, in a careful, even tone: “I… I’m not sure but, I think you might be my white line.” His hand rested ontop of Vylad’s as a sheepish smile pulled on his lips, “And I need to know… do you have one? A white line?”

His hand squeezed around his fingers, and Vylad could hear his heart beat drown out the other sounds.

He couldn’t trust his voice.

And he  _knew_  this, he knew Laurance’s white line was him and his white line…

He touched his scarf before carefully unwrapping it; Laurance watched, and when the scarf slid off, his eyes snapped back to his, excitement and nervousness at seeing the white line.

Vylad whispered, almost breathlessly, “It’s… my only line.” Laurance lifted his hand, pausing until Vylad gave him the nod of permission; it felt intimate, the touch, as he traced single white line—and his fingers continue to trail as Laurance leaning closer now.

“What do we do now?” Laurance questioned, and Vylad feel relieved he wasn’t the only one lost.

 _Well…_  He tilted his head up, as Laurance’s thumb brushed against his cheek. He shut his eyes, now leaning up towards Laurance.

It wasn’t much of a plan, more along the lines of what  _felt_  right—and in the lowlight of an uptown club, alone and hearts racing, a first kiss to break in whatever this was… that had to be step one.

The door swung open and both jerked back.

“Sorry I forg—I. Um.  _Hi._ ” Travis stumbled, “Keys. I forgot them. I should… I…  _Sorry._ ”

Vylad couldn’t open his eyes. He’d rather die than look at Travis. Instead, he covered his face. “…Just grab them.”

“I—I’m going to. Yes. Grabbing them and—now walking out. Um.” There’s a pause, “You two can continue doing what you were doing?”

“ _Travis._ ”

“ _I’m sorry. Leaving now!”_

When Laurance glanced over to him, Vylad’s shoulders were shaking. And the stifled sound of laughter erupted. Soon, the VIP room was filled with laughter, and the two looked at each other in disbelief.

_This shouldn’t be so hard._

* * *

Laurance ended up driving him home when his ride, Travis and Katelyn, ended up leaving early; Katelyn ended up being the one to text them both with a “ ** _Travis is really sorry. Please go easy on him. Ask Laurance for a ride—after all you two seem cozy now : )”_**. He didn’t reply but he’ll remember, next time him and Katelyn share a coffee friend date, to whine at her tease.

The ride was uneventful, but he never felt lighter. Over the course of the ride, Laurance intertwined their fingers and though his eyes were focused on the road, a smile was on his lips. The radio played soft love song, the streets bright with lights and decoration for the holiday.

When they pulled up to his complex, there was little to say beyond goodnight.

So he didn’t talk.

As Laurance started with his goodbyes, leaning across to press a small kiss against his lips, Vylad turned his head, shifting to catch his winter jacket and pull him even closer.

He thought about what kissing Laurance would be like.

And pulling away, his eyes lit up at Laurance’s dazed look, and his mouth tingled, feeling a small rush. They were nice, with a hint of cherry and warm to press against. It ended far too quickly but it’ll do for now. Opening his passenger door, he stepped out with a quiet “Thank you for the ride.”

“ _W-wait,_  Vylad. You can’t—“ Laurance scrambled, and Vylad smiled, chuckling at the flustered way Laurance asked. “I… Do you… I…”

“I wouldn’t mind a second date.”

Laurance sighed in relief, happy he caught on what he was trying to say. “What about next Saturday? You can decide the place.”

“Alright,” he paused for a moment, before adding, “Good night Laurance. Rest well.”

Laurance beamed, waving, “Text me as soon as you can. Have a nice night.”

Vylad watched as the car pulled away– and he wondered what was racing through Laurance’s mind when he pulled him into the kiss. It wasn’t overly romantic for their first…  _I hope we have more chances to make it up._


	2. a record of scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> travis whines about the awkward situation he caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read, review and leave a kudos!

“You don’t understand, Katie,” Travis whined, resting his head against his girlfriend’s shoulder, “How am I going to look him in the eye at work?”

Katelyn smile, patting his head as she pressed her floor number, watching the elevator door shut. After the night they had, feelings both eventful and somewhat tiresome yet… really, she wanted some closure and a soft bed. It’s not every day where the two of them actively undermining each other while simultaneously pushing the same goal—and the fact, over the course of the night, their focus shifted to their jobs of wing-manning Laurance and Vylad’s complicated dance around each other.

She loved her friends, that was an obvious fact… but hushing Travis’s worried ramblings, she led him instead her apartment, making him glance curiously at her.

“We did the best we could,” she said, slipping out of her heels, “And look— isn’t this good? They’re adults and both single, they have it under control.” She rolled her neck, massaging it as her other hand started to take out the pins in her hair.

Travis gave her a conflicted look, believing her but the worry wasn’t lifted from his shoulders, “You’re… you’re right. I should calm down.” He sighed, walking over her and wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, “Remind me to make up tonight to you.”

She softened, turning to face him in his loose grasp, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just as guilty with the… whole… you know.” He leaned into her touch as she cradled his face, and she kisses him a soft, chaste one. “Now help me out of this dress.”

His expression shifts, “ _Oh?_ ”

Katelyn rolled her eyes, “The zipper is on the back, you dork.” She paused, pursing her lips in amusement, and softly whispered, “I guess that came out a little sexier than I intended.”

“You tease—did you say that on purpose?”

She laughed, fiddling with his tie. “Travis, you know when I’m teasing. That was unintentional— _but…_ ”

He smirked, his hand smoothing down her backside as he raised a brow, “Miss Katelyn, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” She snorted when he proceed to waggle his eyebrow.

“If you’re thinking about joining me in bed, then I delighted to say yes.”

The path to her room was clumsier and clothing decorating the hall leading to it, their giggles and whispers disappearing behind the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read, review and leave a kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> please read, review and leave a kudos!


End file.
